Prison of the Mind
by bookworm4497
Summary: Dick needs help- Megan's help. Can she help him wake up his uncle from a 5 year long coma, or will he be forced to watch as the proverbial plug is pulled and he loses the last member of his family? One shot.


Yeah, I so should've been typing up the new chapters for Wayne Manor and Reuniting but the proverbial lightning stuck and I found myself obsessively typing this. It's, like, all I've worked on this afternoon. Sorry for all of you waiting for one of my other stories, you'll have to wait a bit longer.

This is a one-shot.

So, according to the YJ comics, Dick's aunt and uncle existed in this world, so I thought, _hey, why doesn't he just get Megan to do her Martian-telepathy thingy and get Rick out of his coma! I mean, duh! _And so this story was born. It is way longer than my other stories, which just goes to show that I can type long stories, I just don't.

Enjoy this story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YJ. How sad.

* * *

"Mr. Grayson? I'm afraid that visiting hours are over, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. You can come back tomorrow if you like."

Dick blinked up at the nurse. "Oh. Right. I'll be out in a moment. Thanks for the warning."

He glanced over to the figure lying on the bed. A tall man, brown hair, very thin and pale- he didn't seem to be the same person. He was so different from the vibrant, laughing man in his memories. After the accident, everything had changed.

"Bye, Uncle Rick."

Uncle Rick didn't stir from his 5-year coma. He never did, and Dick was honestly starting to lose hope.

Dick walked slowly out of the hospital, hands in his pockets, deep in thought. The nurses and doctors who saw him past exchanged sad looks. Like clockwork, the boy came every Thursday after school, before his 'extracurriculars'. Sometimes for only a few minutes before he left at a near sprint, talking to a 'Wally' on the phone, saying that he would be… somewhere in two minutes. Other times - like today- he would stay for hours, talking to his comatose uncle, not leaving until a sympathetic nurse, with an aching heart, had to kick him out. They all knew that it was only a matter of time until the man died or the plug was pulled, and none of them wanted to deny the boy any time with the last surviving member of his family.

Everyone but him had already lost hope.

They had tried everything- everything. Medication, special treatments, even Martian Manhunter- but he had said that Rick's coma was so deep, he wasn't powerful enough to bring him out, especially not without someone to help guide him through it. And Dick was too young, too inexperienced. He'd never had much mental training, at least not the type that he would need. Now, though, with Miss Martian on the team… maybe he'd have a chance. Maybe. But J'onn had said that with the passage of time, it would be harder and harder until even he couldn't help.

_Na na na na na na BATMAN!_

Dick looked confused and checked the caller ID on his phone. Then he rolled his eyes and made a mental note not to let Wally anywhere near his phone again, he always messed with the ringtone.

"What's up boss man?" He greeted the man on the other end of the phone.

"Brat." Bruce's fond voice came through. "Where are you?"

"On the way home, visiting hours just ended. What's going on?"

There was a few beats of silence. "Come home quickly." Bruce said finally. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

* * *

"They want to _what_?"

Dick looked at Bruce, horrified. "But, but… they can't"

"No, they can't." Bruce agreed. "Not without you permission. It was only a matter of time, Dick- they've kept him alive, comatose, for 5 years, but the fact is that they need the bed and the recourses. Either he has to wake up, or eventually, they're going to have to pull the plug. I'm sorry."

He looked sadly at the disconsolate youth in front of him. It was a horrible choice; keep Rick in the coma, or let him go?

Dick looked up, tears dripping down his face. "There… there has to be something we can do, Bruce, please!"

Bruce hesitated a moment. "There is a possibility… a very slim chance."

Dick looked at him, wide eyed, a spark of hope in his crystal blue eyes.

"It is possible… that M'gann may be able to help." Bruce sighed. "J'onn himself told me that she had the most powerful mind he had ever encountered, and when I approached him, he said that she might be able to do it. She's gained more control over the years, and understands her powers better. With J'onn to help guide her through the motions, and with you to help her find her way through Rick's mind and convince him to come out with her, you might be able to wake him up."

Bruce leaned forward, meeting Dick's eyes squarely. "It might not work. It might kill him outright, or just send him even deeper into the coma. Miss Martian is still inexperienced. _You _might be hurt, or Megan herself. You understand the risks."

Dick nodded, deep in thought. Finally, he spoke slowly. "Let's do it. And if it doesn't work…" He swallowed. "I'll let them pull the plug. It's not fair, to the hospital or to Uncle Rick, to keep hanging on to him. I'm being selfish." He turned abruptly and hurried out of the room.

Bruce looked after him sadly. "You forgot one thing." He murmured quietly. "It's not fair to you, either."

* * *

_**Recognized: Robin, B-02**_

Robin walked out of the Zeta-tube,scanning the room. Unfortunately, the person he was looking for wasn't there. Instead, Wally was. "Hey dude! What's up? Up for some video games?"

"I'm busy Wally." The boy wonder muttered. "Do you know where M'gann is?"

"Kitchen. What's going on?"

Robin sighed and turned to the curious speedster. "They're going to pull the plug on my uncle, so B gave me permission to ask if Miss M can go into his mind to try to wake him up before…." He took a deep breath. "It's my only chance." He quickly turned around and hurried out of the room. Wally stood frozen, mouth open. _WHAT?_

He regained his composure and speeded to the kitchen.

Megan looked up with a smile when Robin walked in. "Hello Robin!" She said cheerfully, then saw the expression on his face. "Is everything alright?"

He fidgeted for a moment. "I have a… favor to ask. I need you to help me with something."

Megan was intrigued. Robin was coming to _her _for help? "What do you need?"

"There's a… I mean, can you…. I need you to…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "How do I say this?"

"He needs you to help him wake someone up from a coma before they pull the plug on him." Wally piped up from behind him. Robin whipped around to glare at him. "Wally!"

The speedster looked at him innocently. "What?"

Megan frowned. "I'm not sure if I'm capable enough to do that." She whispered. "What about-"

"Manhunter already tried." Robin cut her off. "You're our only hope."

Megan's eyes widened. "What did you mean by 'pull the plug'?"

"They're going to take him off life support." Robin looked away. "It's been five years, and there's been no change, so…"

"I'll do it. I'll need you to help me though."

Robin smiled, a huge, relief filled smile. "Thank you. Thank you _so much._"

* * *

Megan walked uncertainly into the hospital room and looked at the man on the bed. She could hear Robin outside, asking one of the nurses to make sure that they weren't disturbed for however long they stayed. Batman, in civilian clothes but with dark glasses over his eyes, hovered near the door. They had had her transform into a red-headed girl from one of Robin's pictures, to help deflect any suspicion. Apparently, Robin brought her along from time to time, and using her form would prevent any questions about the unfamiliar face.

She took a deep breath and turned to face them when Robin re-entered the room, pulling the door closed softly behind him. "Are you ready?"

Megan nodded and held her hand out. "I need to have physical contact with you if I'm going to bring you in too. Robin moved forward and placed his hand in hers. She closed her eyes and dove into the mind of the man in front of her. She didn't know anything about him, not even his name, but she would do her best.

To her surprise, he had no barriers or protection around his mind at all. She had thought that if he was related or very close to the bats, he would have some experience. Robin seemed to sense this and said, "He doesn't know I'm Robin- heck, he doesn't know there _is _a Robin. He fell into the coma before I became Robin, or met Batman."

She nodded. "How do you know him?"

"He's my uncle."

As they were speaking, Rick's minds cape came into focus around them. To Megan's surprise, it was a circus, similar to the one that they were undercover with in Europe. Robin didn't seem surprised though.

"C'mon." He said and all but ran towards one of the trailers near the end. Megan flew to catch up.

"This was his trailer." Robin said excitedly. "He, Aunt Clara **(?)**, and my cousin John used to live here, before the… incident. He's probably in here- at least, I hope so."

He pushed open the door and stepped inside. The single room inside was obviously lived in, but was unfortunately empty at the moment. Dick thought for a moment, glancing around the cozy interior, before hitting himself on the forehead. "Oh, duh. We practically lived on the trapeze, it happened when he was performing- he's in the big top." He turned sharply and sprinted out the door. Megan hovered for a moment, looking around the trailer curiously, before turning to catch up with the bird on a mission.

Robin hesitated before he entered the big top and looked down at what he was wearing. Somehow, he had appeared in his Robin costume. When Megan drew near him, he asked, "Is there any way to put me in civvies? I don't think Uncle Rick would recognize me like this."

"Hello Megan!" The martian exclaimed. "I must had transformed your clothes subconsciously when I brought you in here, since I'm so used to seeing you in costume. Here." She concentrated for a moment, eyes glowing white, and his clothes turned back to what he had been wearing before.

"Thanks." He turned towards the tent. "Lets go." Together, they stepped through the entrance. To Megan's disappointment, the tent appeared to be empty. Robin, however, just grinned. "Look up." He whispered. She did.

A man was swinging from the trapeze above them, effortlessly turning flips and completing mind-blowing acrobatic moves. He was amazing, but he was performing alone. Suddenly, Megan realzed that Robin wasn't next to her any more. She looked around wildly, and spotted him climbing up the ladder to the trapeze platform. He balanced on the platform for a moment, waiting for the right moment, and then leaped and caught hold of one of the trapeze bars.

The man noticed him and seemed to change his routine. They flew together, catching each other and performing tricks that needed a partner to complete. They performed together for a few minutes before landing on opposite platforms. Robin shouted something to the man and they both climbed down and made their way towards Megan.

"That was amazing!" Megan squealed. Robin laughed, a light, breathless, joyful laugh, not his usual cackle. "Thanks. Megan, this is my Uncle Rick. Uncle Rick, this is my friend Megan."

"Odd friends you have Dickie." The man laughed, eyeing her green skin and hovering. Megan blushed and landed solidly on the ground and changed her skin tone to a normal, human tone. Rick's eyes widened. "Odd friends indeed. Funny, I don't remember hearing anything about green girls in all those talks of yours."

Robin's eyes widened. "You heard all of that?"

"Mmmhmm. Guess they're right when they say that comatose people can hear what's goin' on around 'em. Only reason why I've hung on so long, or else I woulda given up long time ago."

"Well, I'm glad I came then." Robin smiled. "Guess it's been kinda lonely, huh?"

"You have no idea. How long's it been?"

"5 years."

Rick whistled slowly. "Long time. No wonder you look so grown up." Robin blushed. His expression darkened with the next question.

"So, what exactly happened to us, little bird?"

Robin grimaced. "Remember that mob boss who came to extort money from Pop?"

"Of course. Where'd you learn fancy words like that?" He teased. "Last I knew, you could only speak broken english, and only when Mary forbid you from using Romani."

"Alfred. And Bruce, to an extent. Anyway, he… he sabotages the ropes. You guys all fell." He shot Megan an uncomfortable look. "Maybe we should talk about this later."

Rick was frowning. "Wait… you said we all fell. How about your parents, and Clara, and John?"

Robin blinked back tears, although they were invisible behind the sunglasses. "They… you were the only one to survive Uncle Rick."

Rick's eyes widened. "You never said that in your talks."

"I steered clear of anything really serious." Robin didn't meet his eyes. "I didn't really talk about anything painful, or difficult. Purely happy things. A lot of those talks were really shallow, with nothing important at all. A lot has happened, Uncle Rick."

Rick nodded slowly. "We have a lot to talk about. First off, being how you got here?"

"That was me." Megan joined the conversation. "I'm a telepath, and I brought Robin in here with me."

"Robin?" Rick asked curiously. "Thought that was just his mother's nickname. Why'd you call him that?"

"Well, I don't know his real name…." She trailed off as she saw Robin making frantic abort signals behind Rick, who was now suspicious.

"Why would't you know his real name?" He turned towards his nephew. "Dick?"

The boy sighed. "It's a long story, and not one that should be told in front of other people- no offense, Miss M. B's already going to be annoyed you found out this much."

"Something's going on here." Rick decided. "And I have no clue what. You're gonna explain, Dickie."

"Promise. Can we get out of here now?"

Rick looked surprised. "Can we?"

Megan held out her hands. "Hold on."

They held on to each other as light enveloped them, and brought them out of the prison Rick's mind had become.

* * *

A few weeks later, Robin was late to training. Again. When Wally called to find out _where he was, _he just laughed and said he'd be there soon, and he was bringing a guest. Sure enough, about 10 minutes after he hung up, the Zeta tube started up.

_**Recognizing: Robin, B-02**_

_**Recognizing: Rick, A-02**_

The team- minus Megan- exchanged confused looks. Who was Rick? The name rung a bell in Wally's mind, but only Megan truly understood. She squealed and flew forward to embrace the man. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!"

She moved away somewhat, and the team could see Robin, beaming and practically radiating happiness, walk into the room pushing a man in a wheelchair. "Everyone, this is my Uncle Rick, who recently woke up from a 5-year coma thanks to Megan. He wanted to meet you all."

"Is _that _what Megan was doing?" Artemis exclaimed. They had been pestering the two for weeks, trying to find out what Robin had needed Megan for. Neither had told them anything.

Wally started vibrating. "Dude, no way! It actually worked!" He zipped over to the man. "My name's Wally, I'm your nephew's best bro, it's so nice to finally meet you! Robby's told me so much about you, he took me to visit you once too-"

"Slow down, Kid Doofus." Robin laughed. "You're confusing my uncle. He's not used to speed talk."

Wally rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry."

"It's alright. I've heard a lot about you too, Wally. All of you, actually." He said, looking at the team. "It's so nice to meet you all at last. You're all that Di-sorry, Robin talks about."

Smiling, the team stepped forward to introduce themselves. Robin relinquished his uncle to their custody and melted into the shadows slightly. "Thank you." He said quietly.

"What are you thanking me for?" Batman raised an eyebrow at him. "You're the one who never gave up on him."

"I guess so." His gaze turned back to his friends and family. "Thanks for letting me bring him here, Dad. He's been so excited, and it's been hard for him, dealing with the paralysis."

Their conversation was cut short as Rick looked around for his nephew and Robin moved forward to join the group. Watching from the shadows, Batman smiled.

Robin finally had his family back.

* * *

I honestly have no idea where this came from. Whatever, it's a cute story.

Review! Please!


End file.
